vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Yahoo Answers
Been patroling Yahoo answers again, looking for Vocaloid questions. I don't answer SOME of them, because their of no interest (songs, etc). I've said this before but at this stage of the game, where looking up Vocaloid is a split second search in google, there is a surprise whenever people ask "what is Vocaloid?". Stop. Facepalm. Heres a blurp on todays questions. *Intrepretation of a song *Help me find english lyrics. *song suggestions please? *Vocaloid song in english? Cosplay help. *Importing songs into Vocaloid *What is this song *Song suggestion no. 2 *Another song suggestion *Do I have to ask premission to use the word "Vocaloid" in a published novel? *Song editing help *Concert help *What is Vocaloid? *Cosplay help *figurine help *Song help *cosplay help *Favourite eastern band (it mentions Vocaloid) *Cosplay *Cosplay *cosplay Take your pick. Edit: Argh! Nets on the blink again my end... My editing is limited. Why hasn't my father done his usual rant, rave and whining onto the suppliers as usual? The one time I need to he isn't doing it. I might have to knock editing on the head seriously while this passes, I don't even know whats wrong. I tried to get into my Deviantart account as well with no success. I don't know why I attempted to log on because I'm not a fan of the site and I lost interest when life began to take over my creatively burning up all that I had. Basically, I had two passions in life, music and art, my art fell apart and music never took off. I went into photography but due to a stupid parent ended up quitting without publishing works. Thing is modern photography requires you manipulate an image in various ways and I could never bring myself to do it. Mostly because "I think it looks terrible" always hit me and the worst I ever did was crop. I tried many techniques to improve artwork but each time, all I did was revert BACK to the orginal picture. In fact this is what art is generally all about these days and I don't have that kind of funds to keep up. With no studio space anymore and a father running me down all the time I didn't even feel my successes were much. The most creative I am is in Minecraft these days. Cities don't build themselves, something remains from my arty days. I admit though, this goes for music as well, since I find it a challenge just to start composing. I quit Devianatart because of the attention whores. I'm happy with 1 person my work though, so long as someone acknolwedge I exist... There were others who wanted so much attention it was silly. I was rambling away on my blog there though and eventually tripped up and upset my mother. I'm past caring about it, but no one was paying attention to my blog so I didn't expect my mother to read it. Oh wells... It was a boring blog anyway. Not much different to this one, except I made it a little too personnel over time and kept all the bad things in my life. I had nothing else to fill it up with. Its not like eventful things happen anyway and I realised when this happened I was beginning to sound "emo" or a "drama queen". Quitting upset me at the time though. Because when my mother picked up on the blog it meant I lost "my space" on the net, I admit it was my bad because I gave her the link so fair enough. However, its not like she seem to care about my work! It mad me mad my MOTHER was more worried about my blog then my work. It made her no better then my father who only ever told me what was wrong and insulted my work back at highschool, he spent a year trying to get me off of the course. The school refused under the grounds of they cannot direct a student their subject. Actually, my father's insulting completely ruined me overall in the grounds of art. From then on in, I couldn't draw anything because I was going to be insulted no matter what. When I copied someone else's work out of a book and made it match perfectly, I was heart broken because my dad LOVED it and I hated it. It was my own art. It was someone elses'. I did art and music for fun. Music doesn't feel much more "fun" though, I vowed to do something Vocaloid related though... Its amazing what a bad bandwidth problem will make you talk about though.